Awards and Massages
by Apreslaube812
Summary: First HM story! Set in 'I Will Always Loathe You'. Lilly figures out a way to get Jackson to like her. R&R please!


**Hey all! So this is a oneshot in the POV of Lilly, during the "I Will Always Loathe You" episode. **

**I really hope you all enjoy it!!**

**disclaimer: nope. I sure don't own it. Any of it. **

* * *

So Miley and I were talking about her aunt Dolly and Mamaw. She told me that the reason they were fighting was Elvis, and needless to say, I was quite surprised! So I said "no!" and then she said "yes!" and then I said "no!" and then she said "yes!" and so I said "no!" again and Jackson interrupts us.

"Yes! Yes, yes. Elvis, Elvis with the pelvis. And the hair, and the hunka hunka burnin' love. Guys, I haven't slept all night and my back is killing me. So please for the love of all that is good and pure in this forsaken universe… zip it!"

It was then I knew…

I knew how I was going to get Jackson to like me. No one can resist my massages. And he clearly needed one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Miley came up with the brilliant idea to dress up like the fightin' ladies and show them just how lame this feud was. Jackson dressed up as Elvis, and of course, he was hysterical. He's just too funny. Anyway, our little charade didn't work… Mamaw is stubborn! Miley basically freaked out at them and went upstairs. Before I knew it, Jackson's hand was on my back, leading me upstairs. I remained calm, though I'm hoping he couldn't see my entire body was covered in goosebumps. Jackson left me to go to his room, and I went to Miley's. After consoling her and changing into my regular clothes (big red hair isn't for me) I left.

Slowly, I walked towards Jackson's room. I lifted my hand to knock on the door. My stomach began to be filled with butterflies. I dropped my hand. Whew. Ok, try again. As I lifted my hand, I heard a door open.

"Lily?" Clasping my hands behind my back, I turned around quickly.

Standing in front of me was Jackson. In a towel. With a clear look of confusion. Keeping my focus dead on his eyes (hey peripheral vision works up and down too!) I cleared my throat. "H-hey Jackson."

He grabbed a smaller towel and began drying his hair. "Ya need something?"

I could feel my face getting hot. "Um. No. I just. Well I was coming to see. The couch. And it wasn't comfortable. And your back." His look of confusion grew. "I thought. Massage?" I tried to muster up a smile that showed I wasn't as nervous as my babbling made me sound.

Jackson smiled, comprehending what I said. "So, you want to give me a massage because sleeping on the couch was uncomfortable?" He didn't seem the least bit turned off by this, so my nervousness shrunk a bit.

"Yeah. I like giving them and everyone says I'm really good. I'm actually thinking it could be my career." He threw his hand towel in the sink and grabbed my hand, leading me into his room. My happiness was shot when I inhaled. "Oh my gosh Jackson. What is that smell?!"

Jackson laughed. "That is the sweet smell of teen hunk baby!" He sniffed the air. "And… last week's lasagna." He then threw all the trash off the bed and laid the blanket flat. He carefully laid on the bed on his stomach. I took a deep breath. I had thought he was going to get dressed. How am I supposed to give him a massage like this? "I'm ready when you are!" He shifted a tad on the bed as I stood there motionless. After a couple moments he turned slightly over to look at me. "Somethin' wrong?"

My breath caught in my throat. "N-no. Just thinkin', you know, where I want to start." Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all… Pulling myself together, I cracked my knuckles. "So turn over." I nudged him back on his stomach and slowly placed my hands on his back. His body tensed slightly. His skin was warm and soft.

"Sweet niblets Lilly your hands are cold!"

I giggled softly. "Sorry. We can't all be as hot as you." I began working my magic on his back, pushing and rubbing with just the right pressure. We continued in silence, except for the occasional soft "mmm"s. I then worked on his arms creating circles with my thumbs. Once done with his arms I wanted to work on his legs. I stopped my hands just above his leg, at the end of the towel. Placing my hands on his leg triggered no reaction, so I continued the massage on his legs, one at a time. A good twenty minutes had gone by since I began. I knew that I was basically done with the massage, but there was a definite part of me that didn't want it to be over. I sat at the edge of the bed and started lightly rubbing his back again. Continuously watching for his reaction, I traced his spine with my fingertips. I could feel him shiver a couple times, but he said nothing.

I then got a bold idea. Miley and I would sometimes trace letters, words, or symbols on each other's backs, and we would guess what it was. So, without telling Jackson what I was going to do, I decided to give this a try. Using the length of his entire back, I traced a capital I. No reaction. I wondered if he even realized I traced a letter. Then, using capital letters, I traced the word "like" diagonally down his back. Still no reaction. Last was "you", traced across the middle of his back. When I finished, I stood up and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Ok, done Jackson."

Jackson mumbled something and turned over onto his back. He looked me straight into the eye. "You do?" My eyes went wide. There was no turning back. I nodded and he smiled. "I can't say I'm not surprised Lil… but there is something I can."

"What's that?"

He sat up and pulled me back onto the bed by my hand. "That I like you too." He cupped my face in his hand and slowly made circles with his thumb on my cheek. I felt those butterflies again. He then softly pulled me closer to him and smiled, closing his eyes. I closed mine and leaned in until I felt our lips meet. He kissed me so softly but with more emotion than I had ever felt, that I almost wanted to cry. As we moved deeper into the kiss, I placed my hand on his. Jackson turned his head to the other side and slid his other hand from my cheek up into my hair. I smiled into the kiss and squeezed his hand lightly. I don't know how long we kissed for. It felt like we had gone into a whole other world, like our bodies had lifted into the clouds. Our kiss was cut short by the familiar ringtone on my cell – Miley. We both stopped and smiled at eachother. I moved to answer the phone but he stopped me for a short peck. I grabbed the cell from my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey Lil, I gotta get ready for the awards show, you wanna come over and help?" I looked to Jackson. Miley's reaction to me liking Jackson had always scared me. I never told her I was into him. I mouthed to him "should I tell her?" He nodded. "You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm actually here, I never left. So, I'll see you in a sec." I hung up abruptly before she could ask why. I put the cell back in my pocket and walked to the door. Turning around, I said "You wanna watch the show tonight?"

He grinned. "Definitely. After Miley leaves, we can hang out." I nodded and opened the door. In front of me stood Miley with her arms crossed and a knowing look in her eye. I shot a glance at Jackson who shrugged. "Hey Miles, what brings you to my neck of the house?"

"Ha ha Jackson. So… Lilly… what are you doing in my brother's room?" she asked, starting to smirk.

"Just, you know, um---"

"Believe me, I know. I was wonderin' when you were gonna tell the poor guy!" I guess I shouldn't have been surprised she knew, she is my best friend after all.

"So, it's ok?"

"Duh. Now help me get ready. I need to look _fabulous_ for my big award!" She smiled wide and grabbed my hand, dragging me to her Hannah closet. After getting her ready into a really awesome dress, her, her dad, Mamaw, and Aunt Dolly left for the show.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the TV on downstairs, so I went down and saw Jackson sitting on the couch. He was watching some stupid wrestling program about amateur wrestlers living together. I plopped myself down right next to him.

He turned the volume down and looked at me. "So…" I giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Wanna get your butt whooped at Burnout?" I asked him, grinning mischievously.

"See that's what I love about you. You're beautiful and sweet but you skateboard and can _almost_ beat me at video games," he said, giving me a playful nudge.

"Almost huh? We'll see about that!" I got the game together quickly and turned it on. We played for about two hours, until we noticed the awards show was about to come on. "Ooh, we better turn to the show. Miley would absolutely kill us if we missed it."

"You're just worried I'm gonna win."

"Right. Because I'm not completely beating you right now…" I said sarcastically. I turned off the game and switched to the channel holding the award show. The pre show was just ending. About an hour into the show, Hannah's award was to be presented.

"Hey, you wanna make us some popcorn?"

"K." I got up and set up the popcorn once Hannah got onstage. I laughed when she said 'I have to say that, he's my ride home." When the popcorn was done, I opened it up and poured it into a large bowl. When I got to the couch, I saw two people fighting. I assumed he had changed back to wrestling. "Jackson! I leave the room for two minutes and you turn on wrestling. Flip back to the awards show!" I said, sitting down.

He smiled. "This is the awards show."

We dug into the popcorn and were enthralled by the fighting that Miley was unsuccessful at stopping. "Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark." I said, after a particularly nasty punch by Mamaw. "Wow, you're family really is better than cable." He nodded. We watched the show for another half hour until we got sick of it. All the "I'd like to thank my mom"'s and "this is for the fans!"'s were pretty boring compared to Mamaw and Aunt Dolly. I figured the group coming home was not going to be a pretty sight, so I decided to leave before they would get there. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sounds good. You want a ride home?"

"Sure." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. He followed me out and opened up my side of the car for me. "Aw thanks Jackson." I got in and he went around and got in as well. We drove the couple minutes in silence until he pulled up to my house. He told me to wait and got out to let me out. "Geeze Jackson, who knew you were such a gentleman?"

"I think only you." He took my hand and led me up the steps to my door. He grasped my other hand and faced me.

I bit the side of my lip. "So, see you tomorrow?"

He leaned in and kissed me twice. "Mmhmm." I smiled, not ready to go inside. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. I rested my arms on his shoulders and connecting them at my hands. I initiated a kiss, and could feel him smile softly against my lips. I wanted to go more into the kiss but knew it was not the time, and definitely not the place. I ended and gave him a hug.

"Night Lilly." Jackson whispered and kissed me on the forehead. I got my keys out and opened the door. I backed up into the house, and he back to his car. I waved to him and shut the door. I leaned up next to it and closed my eyes, reliving the day in my mind.

"Lilly, is that you?" I heard my mother say from the family room.

"Yeah, it's me." I walked into the room and saw she was watching some crime drama on tv and eating puppy chow [[[AN: as in the yummy chex peanut butter chocolate powdered sugar snack, not dog food :P.

"Who was that with you?"

"Jackson. He gave me a ride home."

"Mmhmm," she smirked. "Anything exciting happen today?"

I sat down next to her and grabbed a handful of the snack. "You could say that."

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! I abso-positively loooove reviews, so please tell me if you liked it, hated it, and why! I am in the midst of writing some more and would love feedback on how I can get better!**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
